<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing by rolivia2709</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732328">Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolivia2709/pseuds/rolivia2709'>rolivia2709</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rolivia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolivia2709/pseuds/rolivia2709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rolivia - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda had been feeling unusually clingy today. She woke up and Liv had already left. Shoot, I forgot she had that early meeting this morning Amanda thought to herself. She decided to just get the kids up and ready for school and daycare and get herself ready for work. She got Noah and Jessie up with mostly no fighting, and ready to go to school and Bille ready for her day with Lucy. She was grateful today was Lucy's morning to take her two older children to school. After they left she hopped in a quick shower and headed in to work an hour early.</p>
<p>Traffic was oddly light this morning. Just my luck Amanda thought, arriving at the precinct an hour before she had to be there, hoping for some kind of backup or excitement on the way so she wouldn't be so early. She got off the elevator and found the precinct surprisingly empty. Amanda sat at her desk shuffled around some papers and found some unfinished paperwork.</p>
<p>Amanda looks over at Olivia's office and sighs, just then she heard the elevator hoping it was her wife, but when she turned to look to see who got off, it was Fin. “Sigh” Amanda said a little louder than intended. “Nice to you too” jokes Fin. “I'm sorry Fin, I just...” she trails off. “I understand” says Fin “you were hoping I was your girl.” Amanda's cheeks turn two shades redder “Am I that obvious?” she asks. “Nah!” he smiles at her, as she returns to her paperwork.</p>
<p>An hour later they heard the elevator doors open again. This time it was Kat. Amanda, feeling discouraged, goes into Liv's office and shuts the door behind her and sits in her Captains chair. If nothing else she could surround herself with Olivia. Being able to smell her wife helped some, but she was aching to have her in her arms. She left her a little note on her desk that read I miss you! Heart your Georgia Peach</p>
<p>Going and sitting at her desk she found a little more work to be done. Another hour had passed and Amanda found herself getting frustrated with the busy work Amanda was glad to hear the elevator open again. This time it was her Liv. So happy to see her she could not stop grinning. “How was your meeting?” Fin asked before Amanda could open her mouth. “Was fine, just more papers to push on cases.” Liv walks in her office, grabs a file from the file cabinet and sits down and gets comfortable at her desk. Before she opens the file she notices the note Amanda had left for her. It brings a soft smile to her face. She pulls out her phone and shoots Amanda a quick text. I missed you too. Amanda couldn't help but put on a big grin when she read it.<br/>
Amanda could not take it anymore, 45 minutes had passed and she was fed up with busy work. She walks into Liv's office, closes the door behind her and shuts the blinds. “And what are you up to ask Liv?” “Oh nothing” Amanda says as she walks behind her and wraps her in her arms. “I missed you so much, I hate waking up and you are not there.” Amanda confesses. Liv pulls Amanda around and brings her to her lap, Amanda's legs hanging over the arm of the chair. She wraps her arms around Amanda, pulling her close “I don't like having to leave you in bed alone.”</p>
<p>Amanda nuzzles into Liv's neck, and breaths in deep. Liv giggles. “Not in the office, you need to get back to work before someone suspects something.” Liv tells her “Aww just five more minutes” Amanda says with her deepest Georgia accent she knows Liv can't resist. Amanda pulls Liv tighter in her arms. “I won't let go!” she announces. “Sometimes you're as bad as the kids” Liv teases “Five more minutes than we have to get back to work”. Amanda smiles, there is no place she would rather be than in her wives arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>